<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinktober 2020 by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115904">Kinktober 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This will include smut-shots using characters from Danganronpa and Bnha, but most of them will be from Bnha .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aged-up - Relationship, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Bottom Komeada Nagito, Bottom Midoriya Izuku - Relationship, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Kinktober 2020 - Relationship, Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto, Komaeda Nagito/Tsumiki Mikan, Midoriya Izuku/Shoto Todoroki, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, in most of them - Relationship, most of this will be of izuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The calendar:<br/>Day 1: Knifeplay and oral<br/>Day 2:Praise kink<br/>Day 3:Pegging<br/>Day 4: Temperature play<br/>Day 5:Mommy/Daddy kink<br/>Day 6:Tentacles <br/>Day 7:Orgasm denial<br/>Day 8:Face-sitting<br/>Day 9:Double penetration <br/>Day 10:Spanking<br/>Day 11:Overstimulation<br/>Day 12:Tight riding</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 1- Slight knife play and oral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bakugo Katsuki had been slightly nervous at first while asking his lover, Izuku Midroiya, if they could try to spice things up in their bedroom.<br/>
Izuku, as always, had been curious about it, and started asking for more details.<br/>
What Bakugo wanted to try out was simple, he wanted to try out some knifeplay, they were going to, as always,  use their color system, to make sure that none of them got hurt during the act.<br/>
Bakugo was usually really confident and had a really explosive attitude, but he would become extremely gentle with his lover, not wanting to hurt the other one anymore after their messed up past.<br/>
He knew that Izuku had already forgiven him, but that didn’t make him any less guilty and it definitely didn’t erase the suffering that the other had gotten through as a consequence from his previous actions.<br/>
Back to the present, after hearing Bakugo’s idea, Izuku, much to his surprise, actually agreed.<br/>
He told Izuku to go into their shared room and to prep himself while he gathered what they were going to need.<br/>
Bakugo grabbed a small knife from their kitchen and went to their bedroom.<br/>
Once he reached their room he found the most beautiful sight that his eyes had ever laid upon.<br/>
Izuku was spread out on their king-sized bed, clothes nowhere to be seen.<br/>
He stared a couple of more seconds at his lover, admiring the way that the freckles on his shoulders and face stood out on the pale and unmarked skin, which was now covered in a bright red blush.<br/>
“Like what you see?” Izuku asked in a flirty and teasing tone.<br/>
Bakugo swallowed hard and smiled to himself, feeling amazed of how long Izuku had gone, the person who once had been a scared and quirkless boy was now Japan’s number 1 hero, and he couldn’t help but feel proud of his husband.<br/>
His smile was quickly replaced by a smirk as he sat on the bed next to Izuku, who turned to look at him once more, clearly curious about his next move.<br/>
“Before we start, are you completely sure you want to do this?” Bakugo asked, concern being present in his voice.<br/>
“Mhm”<br/>
“Okay, if it becomes too much say red, and if you want me to slow down say yellow”<br/>
Izuku just nodded and Bakugo decided that he was tired of waiting, so he pulled the other into a sloppy kiss, which quickly turned into a full make-out session.<br/>
Izuku was the first to break the kiss, panting from the lack of air.<br/>
Bakugo then took the knife that he had brought with him, which had been left on the table next to their bed.<br/>
He started to slowly trace the knife across Izuku’s spine, absolutely enjoying the gasps that came out of his lover’s mouth from the feeling of the cold metal being so close to their hot skin.<br/>
The reaction was pleasant, but far from what Bakugo wanted, so he slowly got close to Izuku’s chest and then started to suck on one of his nipples, now getting a small scream that quickly turned into a moan.<br/>
"On your knees, now" Bakugo said.<br/>
Upon hearing those words, Izuku did as he was told, and found himself facing towards the tent on Bakugo's pants .<br/>
Making the work easier for the smaller boy, Bakugo took off his pants and boxers feeling satisfied after seeing Izuku lick his lips.<br/>
Izuku started to slowly put Bakugo's shaft into his mouth, and after adjusting he started to bob his head, using his left hand to grab the rest that he hadn't been able to put inside his mouth.<br/>
Bakugo was lost in a haze of pleasure so he grabbed a bunch of Izuku's hair and pushed him further into his shaft, successfully making the other deepthroat him.<br/>
He started thrusting into Izuku’s mouth as he felt himself getting closer to his climax and he didn’t miss how one of the other male’s hand had gone to stroke his own shaft with the same rhythm that their mouth was getting used.<br/>
After a couple of more seconds Bakugo came on Izuku’s mouth, and pulled off with a small pop.<br/>
Bakugo smiled as he felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around him pulling him into the pillows.<br/>
A pair of lips found their way into his forehead and before he knew it, his husband was already snuggling close to his chest.<br/>
Bakugo thought about changing the bedsheets or taking a shower, but he quickly decided against it as he realized that Izuku had already fallen asleep, he really was a lucky man.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is my first attempt at making smut, but I will try to get better, thanks for reading. And I wasn’t really sure how to write knife play so it was only used briefly</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 2-Praise kink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Groans and soft whimpers were the only sounds that could be heard in Izuku's dorm.<br/>Shoto had tried to be really quiet at first, but it had been proven to be extremely difficult after his boyfriend started deepthroating him.<br/>He had one of his hands on Izuku’s hair, which had been once used to pull Izuku deeper into his shaft, but now it remained there with the sole purpose of being able to hold something while his brain was lost in a haze of pleasure. <br/>Shoto kept on calling Izuku names, telling him how good he was doing and about how beautiful he looked on his knees.<br/>The only response he got were small moans that sent vibrations straight at his shaft, making the whole experience better.<br/>After a couple of minutes he felt himself coming closer and closer to his climax, so he pulled out Izuku’s mouth from his shaft, smirking at the whine that left the smaller boy’s mouth.</p><p>“Lay on your back puppy, I’m going to give you your reward” Shoto said in a swee tone, knowing fully how the pet name affected Izuku, who wasted no time on quickly following Shoto’s order.</p><p>Shoto aligned his shaft with Izuku’s already prepped hole, and started to slowly insert it, being careful to not hurt the other boy.<br/>He letted a sigh of relief when he bottomed out, the pleasure of his shaft being in such a tight and hot place was almost enough to make him cum.<br/>Shoto waited for a bit, so that Izuku could get used to it and not feel any unnecessary pain.</p><p>“You can move now” Izuku said, to which Shoto was more then happy to do.</p><p>He slowly started building a slow, yet fast, pace.<br/>The sounds of his lover’s moans and knowing that he had caused them made Shoto feel extremely good, and like always, he didn’t forget to remind Izuku about it.</p><p>“You look so good like this, taking my cock like a champion, so handsome, my pretty boy” Shoto kept on whispering under his breath, getting rewarded by more moans.</p><p>“C-close, I’m going to-“ Izuku warned before cumming into his abdomen, screaming Shoto’s name and becoming limp on the other’s arms.</p><p>Shoto thrusted a couple of times more, before emptying his load Izuku’s hole. <br/>After the both of them came down from their high, Shoto was about to stand up, but was quickly pulled back into the bed by his boyfriend.<br/>He was about to try to get up again, until he heard his boyfriend snoring next to him.<br/>They were going to have to clean up their mess when they woke up, but once again, that was going to be until they woke up</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, thanks for reading and I will try to improve my writing skills, stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>